Palabras del alma
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Fic navideño. Ginny sufre por la perdida de su amor y Harry solo vuelve para cumplir la promesa que una vez le hizo.


En este fic he utilizado la canción de Ilan Chester que lleva el mismo nombre que el fic "Palabras del alma". Gracias Horus por darme la canción.

**Palabras Del Alma.**

Hacía tres meses que había terminado la guerra. Voldemort por fin había caído pero por desgracia Harry con él. Nada había sido igual para la gente que lo amaba y conocía desde ese fatídico día en el que él murió.

La familia Weasley estaba destrozada, Remus, Tonks y Hermione estaban igual pero nadie podía superar el dolor que estaba sintiendo cierta pelirroja.

Ginevra Weasley era la que peor lo estaba pasando por que no había perdido solo un amigo, no solo un familiar sino al amor de su vida. Desde que ese enteró de su muerte se había encerrado en su cuarto, no salía y comía muy poco. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, parecía que nada podía sacarla de ese pozo sin fondo en el que había caído.

Una joven de no más de 19 años se encontraba en el salón de su pequeña casa. De tez blanca y cabello dorado. Recorría las páginas de un libro con sus grandes ojos azules. Estaba sentada en el sillón cuando la luz se fue.

La única luz que entraba al cuarto era la de las farolas del exterior y no daban para iluminar mucho. Dejó el libro sobre el sofá algo fastidiada. Se fue al pasillo de su casa y sacó una vela que encendió con un mechero.

Caminó hacía el salón, la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían por la brisa que hacía ese 25 de diciembre en Londres. Caminó hacía la ventana y dejó la vela sobre una mesa para luego cerrar la ventana.

Volvió a coger la vela y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Junto al televisor hacía un joven de alta estatura y fuerte constitución, con el cabello muy negro y alborotado y unas gafas que ocultaban esos ojos tan hermosos. No debía de tener más de 17 o 18 años y era muy guapo.

La joven no se asusto aunque no lo conocía pues sabía el motivo por el que estaba allí y por el que si hubiese habido alguien más en esa habitación no le hubiesen podido ver. Ese joven era un espectro, un alma que tenía un asunto pendiente.

El chico la miraba en silencio. La joven le mantuvo la mirada y espero que él hablara y no tardó en hacerlo.

He oído que tu puedes ayudarme- dijo el joven- por favor ayúdame.

Lo siento pero se han equivocado yo no puedo ayudarte- dijo la chica y se fue hacía su cuarto seguida de cerca por el joven que no pensaba rendirse fácilmente.

Pero tú eres Sally Brian ¿no?- dijo el joven- me han dicho que Sally Brian podría ayudarme.

Si soy esa Sally pero no puedo ayudarte- dijo la chica.

Por favor ayúdame- dijo el chico- no se que esta pasando.

Lo que te pasa es que estás muerto- dijo Sally.

Eso lo sé- dijo el chico- Soy Harry Potter y fallecí hace tres meses cuando luché contra Voldemort. Soy…

Brujo, conozco tu historia aunque no soy bruja- dijo Sally- además ya antes he ayudado a brujos a seguir.

¿A seguir?- dijo Harry- ¿a que te refieres?

Si tú estás aquí y no has seguido el camino para ir al cielo es porque has dejado algún asunto pendiente- dijo Sally- y se supone que yo tengo que ayudarte a concluir ese asunto para que después sigas adelante.

Entonces ayúdame- dijo Harry.

No puedo- dijo Sally.

¿No puedes o no quieres?- dijo Harry- por favor es navidad- la chica lo miró- ¿Dónde a quedado tú espíritu Navideño?

Dame tan solo un momento más  
Y te diré lo que guardo por ti  
Un corazón que de tanto esperar  
Ya no quiere volver a latir.

Sally se encontraba dentro de su coche y en el asiento del copiloto iba Harry.

Serás al último que ayude- dijo Sally- y te ayudo porque es Navidad.

Gracias- dijo Harry- pero deberías seguir ayudando a las almas que te necesitan haces un gran bien ¿Cómo es que tienes este Don?

Yo no lo llamaría sino más bien maldición- dijo Sally- y lo heredé de mi madre.

¿Dónde está tu familia?- dijo Harry.

Murieron en un accidente de coche- dijo Sally- hace un año, nos peleamos por la mañana, salieron a dar un paseo en coche y yo no los acompañé y nunca volvieron. Después de muertos mis padres y mi hermana fueron en mi busca, tenían que saldar una deuda pendiente para poder continuar.

¿Qué deuda era?- dijo Harry.

Tenían que decirme que me querían y que no debía culparme por su muerte- dijo Sally- y mi madre me dijo que ayudase a las almas perdidas.

¿Y por que no has seguido haciéndolo?- dijo Harry.

Porque si los ayudo no tengo vida- dijo Sally- ninguno de mis novios han comprendiendo mi "Don", todos cuando se encontraban o me tomaban por loca y me dejaban o les daba miedo y me dejaban. Y no me quiero quedar sola toda la vida.

Tal vez solo tengas que encontrar al chico indicado- dijo Harry- ¿no as pensando que un brujo te comprendería mejor?

Tengo una amiga bruja que se llama Luna Lovegood- dijo Sally.

¿Es amiga tuya?- dijo Harry.

Si por eso conozco tu historia, la conozco a ella y a su novio Neville- dijo Sally- pero no quiero que me presenten a ningún brujo temo que me presenten alguien tan raro como Luna.

Harry rió.

Luna es muy buena chica pero muy rara- dijo Harry sonriendo- me alegra tanto que este con Neville. ¿y sabes una cosa? Ahora vas a conocer a muchos jóvenes brujos pero solo uno de ellos esta soltero.

Por cierto ¿donde vamos?- dijo Sally.

A la Madriguera- dijo Harry- yo te indico.

Tienes que explicarme la deuda que tienes para poder ayudarte- dijo Sally- ¿de que se trata?

Quiéreme así como te quiero yo  
A toda hora y sin reservas atadas  
Dime que no para morir de una vez  
Como se muere en la ausencia del agua  
Y eso es amor… ****

Verás yo debía ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, mis amigos Ron y Hermione me acompañaron pero ella también quería venir aunque no se lo permití- dijo Harry.

¿Ella¿Te refieres a la chica que amas?- dijo Sally.

Si, su nombre es Ginny Weasley, la amo con locura y no la deje venir- dijo Harry- antes de irme la hice una promesa. La dije que la cumpliría luego de que la guerra terminase, que lo haría cuando volviese de matar a Voldemort. El problema es que no volví.

¿Qué le prometiste?- dijo Sally.

Uno de sus sueños era que un día bailase con ella, yo siempre fui muy mal bailarín y lo odiaba bailar- dijo Harry sonriendo con nostalgia- pero la prometí que volvería para bailar con ella y para besarla- Harry distinguió esa casa tan querida para él- ya hemos llegado.

Bajaron del coche, ya se había hecho de noche. Caminaron por la nieve pero solo Sally dejaba sus huellas. Se pararon ante la puerta del jardín de atrás de la casa y llamaron a la misma.

Un pelirrojo alto y fuerte les abrió la puerta. Harry sabiendo que no le veía dio un codazo a Sally sacándola del estado de shock en el que había quedado tras ver al pelirrojo, el cual, había quedado en el mismo estado al ver a la chica.

Este es el soltero- dijo Harry sonriendo y la joven se sonrojó. LA verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo Charlie saliendo de su ensimismamiento al ver como la joven se sonrojaba.

Buenas noches, siento interrumpir su celebración- dijo Sally- pero traigo un mensaje.

¿Un mensaje?- dijo Charlie extrañado- ¿De quién?

De Harry Potter- dijo Sally.

****Palabras del alma se despiertan para ti,  
Es tan solo decir la verdad,  
Palabras del alma se despiertan para ti,  
No podemos hacer del amor un adiós,  
Por eso digo…

Sally se encontraba en el salón de la casa. Harry estaba con ella y se paseaba por el lugar mirando todo como la primera vez que estuvo allí.

La habían dejado esperando mientras todos los Weasley, Hermione, Remus y Tonks que también estaban allí hablaban en la cocina. Todos menos Ginny que aun no había bajado.

La verdad es que Harry se había sentido muy feliz al ver a todos y estaba ansioso por ver a su pelirroja.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron Remus, Tonks, Hermione y todos los Weasley incluida Ginny que miraba ansiosa a Sally.

Harry sonrió al ver a la pelirroja y sin apartar los ojos de ella dijo:

Esta preciosa- Sally sonrió pues tenía razón aunque había adelgazado y estaba algo pálida se la veía muy bonita aunque triste.

¿Cuándo conoció a Harry?- dijo Remus- nunca nos habló de ti.

Pues le va a sonar extraño pero le he conocido esta tarde- dijo Sally.

Pero Harry…

Esta muerto, lo sé- cortó Sally a Tonks antes de dejarla terminar- pero aun no se ha ido, no a seguido su camino.

¿Se quiere reír de nosotros?- dijo Bill que abrazaba a Fleur que tenía un vientre bastante abultado pues tenían 7 meses de embarazo- si es eso lo que pretende debería marcharse.

No pretendo reírme de nadie- dijo Sally- sé lo que se siente tras la muerte de un ser querido, yo perdí hace un año a tres y les a seguro que aun me duele. Sé que es muy duro y que lo que les cuento es muy difícil de creer pero Harry estuvo esta tarde en mi casa pidiéndome ayuda.

¡Harry esta muerto!- gritó Ron.

Lo sé- dijo Sally- pero yo tengo un "Don" por decirlo de alguna forma porque más bien es una maldición. Yo ceo a los muertos, las almas de la gente muerte que tienen una deuda pendiente y que por esa deuda no siguen su camino y yo tengo que ayudarlos a resolver esa deuda.

¡Lárguese de aquí¡ya he oído suficiente!- gritó el señor Weasley, Harry nunca le había visto tan enfadado, cogió a Sally del brazo y la sacó de la casa. La señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny habían comenzado a llorar- ¡mi familia está sufriendo por la muerte de Harry y usted viene a reírse!

¡No, señor, no lo entiende!- dijo Sally- ¡yo no pretendo reírme de ustedes!

El señor Weasley sacó a Sally de un empujón y Harry salió tras ella. La chica miró al Arthur y luego a Harry.

La mayor ambición del señor Weasley es saber como los aviones consiguen mantenerse en el aire- dijo Harry- dilo.

Señor Weasley, Harry me ha dicho que su mayor ambición es saber como los aviones consiguen mantenerse en el aire- dijo Sally, el hombre la miró y no cerró la puerta, todos miraban a la chica- Remus. Tú tienes "un pequeño problema peludo"- todos comenzaron a salir del exterior- Hermione, tú te has leído muchas veces Historia de Hogwarts y Ron y Harry siempre te tomaban el pelo por eso- la castaña la miró con los ojos brillantes- A ti Charlie tus amigos te llevaron a Rumania el dragón Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid el guardabosques de Hogwarts, el mismo que tenía a Fluffy el perro de tres cabezas- la chica miró a Ron- y tú golosina favorita son las ranas de chocolate y la primera vez que vistes a Harry tenías la nariz manchada. A vosotros, Fred, George, Harry os dio el dinero con el que abristeis la tienda de bromas, señora Weasley su marido la llama íntimamente Flancito mío y Harry lo sabe porque lo escuchó un verano, Tonks a ti no se te dan bien los hechizos domésticos, Bill a ti tu mama siempre te esta pidiendo que te cortes el pelo. Fleur, Harry salvó a tu hermana en el torneo de los tres magos- se giró y miró a Ginny que la devolvió la mirada- y a ti Ginny, Romilda Vane te preguntó si Harry tenía tatuado en el pecho un hipogrifo y tú le dijiste que era realidad tenía un colacuerno húngaro porque pensaste que era más varonil y también la dijiste que Ron tenía tatuado un micropuff pero no le dijiste el lugar.

¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?- dijo Fred.

Ya os lo he dicho tengo un "Don", puedo ver a los espectros que no han continuado con su camino- dijo Sally- Harry tiene unos asuntos pendientes. El primero es despedirse de cada uno de vosotros.

Dime que si para vivir junto a ti,  
A tiempo entero y con tarjeta marcada,  
Dime que no para morir de una vez  
Como se muere en la ausencia del agua  
Y eso es amor…

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Bill que abrazaba a Fleur.

Esta en frente vuestra- dijo Sally.

Bill y Fleur se sobresaltaron. Sally se acercó a ellos y se puso al lado de Harry justo enfrente de la chica.

Esta a mi lado- dijo Sally.

Diles que sean muy felices juntos- dijo Harry- dile a Bill que siempre me pareció muy guay- el chico sonrió- cuidad al hijo que esta en camino y hacedlo feliz. Dile a Bill que esas cicatrices que tienen en el rostro solo demuestran lo valiente que es.

Bill dejó escapar una lágrima y Fleur se abrazó con más fuerza a él y rompió a llorar. Sally y Harry se pusieron frente a los gemelos.

Diles que espero que la tienda les valla muy bien que son muy buenos en los negocios- dijo Harry- que sigan con sus tonterías por que la gente necesitan risas, que sean esos bromistas natos pero que sobretodo sigan siendo esos gemelos tan maravillosos que conocí hace tantos años. No volváis loca a vuestra madre y casaros de una maldita vez con Angelina y Kate.

¿Y atarnos la soga al cuello?- dijo George riendo pero con los ojos humedecidos.

Ni hablar- dijo Fred en el mismo estado que su hermano.

Nunca cambiaréis- dijo Harry riendo.

El siguiente fue Charlie que miró a la chica y luego donde estaba Harry.

Dile que cuide a Ginny- dijo Harry.

Harry te pide que cuides a Ginny- dijo Sally- no voy a decirle eso Harry… te he dicho que no…

Es mi deseo- dijo Harry- díselo.

Está bien, está bien- dijo Sally- Harry dice que te eches novia y que…- la chica apartó la mirada de Charlie y miró a Harry- ¿de verdad tengo que decírselo?

Pero si lo estas deseando- dijo Harry sonriendo- dilo.

Que te eches novia y que pienses en mí como una posible candidata- dijo Sally muy rápido y muy roja. Charlie estaba en el mismo estado que ella y todos sonrieron- que soy buena chica y que estoy sola… Harry no les voy a contar mi vida… no Harry no hemos venido a buscarme novio…va a sonar muy pedante si eso sale de mi boca… vale, vale eso y ya esta…- miró de nuevo a Charlie más roja que antes- y además según Harry, estoy buena y soy guapa pero que no me puedo comparar a su pelirroja- Ginny sonrió.

No solo lo piensa Harry- dijo Fred.

Estás bien bonita- dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

Sally no sabía donde esconderse y solo atinó a sonreír amablemente a los gemelos. Les llegó el turno a los señores Weasley.

Diles que los quiero mucho, que fueron como unos padres para mi- dijo Harry- diles que no se preocupen que verán como pronto las cosas se arreglan con Percy. Dile a la señora Weasley que me encantaba su comida- la mujer que no paraba de llorar sonrió al oír lo que Sally la trasmitía- que mimen a sus nietos y que deseo que por el fin el señor Weasley descubra el motivo del porque los aviones consiguen mantenerse en el aire.

El señor Weasley sonrió mientras su mujer se abrazaba a él llorando.

Nos sentimos orgullosos de ti, hijo- dijo el hombre.

Muy orgullosos- dijo la señora Weasley.

Gracias- dijo Harry.

Se pudieron frente a Remus y Tonks. El licántropo había envejecido de sopetón y el pelo de Tonks volvía a estar de ese color tan deprimente.

Diles que han sido los mejores tíos que alguien podría desear- dijo Harry- diles que los quiero. Dile a Tonks que no este deprimida y que por favor vuelva a ponerse el pelo rosa chicle porque me encanta que lo lleve así- la mujer sonrió y dejó escarpar unas silenciosas lágrimas- y dile a mi tío que se case de una maldita vez con Tonks- la mujer sonrió- dile que cuando llegue al cielo voy a darle a mamá, a papá y a Sirius saludos de su parte, dile que nunca me importó "su problema peludo", que le admire por llevarlo con tanta dignidad y que le quiero…- el labio de Harry temblaba pero intentaba controlar el llano, en cambio Sally había comenzado a llorar, emocionada por las palabras que estaba trasmitiendo- que le quiero como a un padre.

Perdóname por no haberte cuidado como debía- dijo Remus.

Dile que no tiene la culpa de nada, que era mi destino- dijo Harry.

Te quiero- dijo Remus dejando escapar las lágrimas libremente por su rostro.

Harry se puso frente a Hermione. La castaña temblaba no solo de frío también de nervios.

Quiere que te diga que te ves preciosa- dijo Sally.

Hermione sonrió y miró hacía donde le había dicho que estaba Harry.

Dile que la quiero mucho- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos, Sally le trasmitió el mensaje- dila que siempre fue para mi como la hermana que nunca tuve. Que cuide de Ron y que le impida meterse en líos. Dile que nunca se separe de ese cabeza hueca que la quiere aunque haya tardado siete años en decírselo. Dale las gracias por todas las veces que me ayudó con los deberes y que me hizo pensar antes de actuar. Dale las gracias por ser tan… por ser ella misma.

Harry…- dijo Hermione tras oír las palabras.

Dila que no hace falta que diga nada- dijo Harry- que con su fiel amistad me ha bastado y me bastara siempre.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo cuando Sally le trasmitió el mensaje. Se abrazó a Ron que estaba a su lado y Harry y Sally se pusieron frente a Ron que estaba apunto de llorar. El corazón de Ginny latía a gran velocidad, cada vez estaba más cerca de que se despidiese de ella.

Dile que cuide a Hermione y a su hermana- dijo Harry y continuo como si en realidad estuviese hablando a su amigo y Sally no fuese la que trasmitiese el mensaje- tienes que saber que Harry Potter nunca hubiese sido nada sino hubiese estado Ron Weasley a su lado, que vales tu peso en oro, que yo no era rico por el dinero que tenía sino por tenerte a ti como amigo- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del pelirrojo- por favor limpia tus lágrimas mi hermano que me vas hacer llorar a mi. Sigue practicando Quiddich porque eres un gran guardián. Y ama a Hermione y dale muchos hijos.

Al primero lo llamaremos Harry- dijo Ron tras oír lo que Sally le trasmitía.

Gracias hermano- dijo Harry sonriendo- te quiero, sé que nunca te lo dije pero es así.

Y el momento más esperado por Harry llegó, le tocaba despedirse de su pelirroja. Sally y él se pusieron frente a la chica. Harry la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

¡Ay mi pelirroja ¿Qué puedo decirte a ti?!- dijo Harry- perdóname por no haber vuelto antes y por no poder quedarme. Te amo mi niña y siempre lo haré. No te quedes sola, busca a un buen chico que te quiera, cásate con él y ten hijos aunque estate segura de que nadie te querrá como yo te quiero ¡Eso si! Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el cielo va ser mía solamente mía y de nadie más- Ginny sonrió- vive Gin por favor- la voz de Harry se quebraba a cada palabra y las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro y Ginny no había parado desde que él murió- seca tus lágrimas por que si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas. Yo te esperare hasta que llegue tu hora pero mientras tanto vive la vida día a día intensamente porque luche para que tú tuviese un lugar seguro donde vivir.

Te extraño- dijo Ginny llorando.

Y yo a ti pelirroja- dijo Harry angustiado- no sabes cuanto te extraño-pero piensa que cuñado nos volvamos a ver estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. Sé feliz mi niña porque solo así seré feliz allá donde voy. Te amo mi pecosa- Harry miró a Sally- por favor diles estoa todos.

Sally asintió.

Harry quieren que sepan que este es su reglo de Navidad- dijo la joven- su último regalo pero que ha lo ha sacado desde el fondo de su corazón para todos vosotros. Quiere que vivan, que rían y que sigan adelante porque algún día todos se volverán a encontrar allí donde las almas van después de la muerte.

¿Ya se ha ido?- dijo Ginny temerosa.

No, aun te esta mirando Ginny- dijo Sally sonriendo- en realidad aun no se puede ir. Aun no ha cumplido la promesa que una vez hizo, que una vez te hizo, esa que te hizo antes de irse a luchar contra Voldemort y por la que no ha ido al cielo aun.

La promesa de que después de matar a Voldemort iba a bailar conmigo y me iba a dar un beso- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz y Sally asintió con una sonrisa.

A pedido que pongan música- dijo Sally y el señor Weasley obedeció al pedido y encendió las luces del jardín- Ginny te esta extendiendo la mano para que se la cojas.

Palabras del alma se despiertan para ti,  
Es tan solo decir la verdad,  
Palabras del alma se despiertan para ti,  
No podemos hacer del amor un adiós, por eso digo…****

Sally cogió la mano de Harry y la de Ginny y las entrelazó. Entonces fue cuando la pelirroja lo sintió, si era él, esa calidez que desprendía solo podía ser de él.

Es cierto que esta aquí- dijo Ginny llorando- puede sentirte.

Harry sonrió, se acercó a ella hasta que Ginny sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. La pelirroja estaba tan emocionada, no podía verlo, no podía oírlo pero podía sentirlo como si en realidad lo viese.

Harry la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y Ginny sintió su olor, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y con cuidado llevó sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del joven.

Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la música. Harry la guiaba por todo el jardín con suavidad. Ella sintió como la mano de Harry la recorría la espalda con lentitud y dulzura, sintió como la acariciaba el cabello y apretaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Había comenzado a nevar pero a ninguno le importaba.

La nieve teñía los cabellos de blanco pero Ginny no sentía frío por que Harry, aun muerto, la desprendía el mayor calor, el calor que solo el cuerpo del ser amado puede dar por que en el interior de la pelirroja se había encendido la llama del amor.

Harry acercó sus labios al oído de la joven.

Feliz Navidad pelirroja- susurró el chico. Ginny abrió los ojos, le había oíd, le había escuchado y no pudo evitar sonreír- dame mi último regalo pecosa. Dame un beso.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y Harry unió sus labios con los de ella. La pelirroja sintió la calidez de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua. Era un beso lento, suave y dulce pero a la vez amargo porque era el beso de la despedida pero no era un adiós para siempre, solo era un hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Se separaron lentamente y él apoyó su frente en la de ella, ambos continuaron con los ojos cerrados.

Te amo- susurró Harry.

Yo también te amo- dijo Ginny y Harry sonrió.

Harry y Ginny dejaron de bailar pues la música había acabado. Harry la soltó y se giró. Allí, a unos metros de él, había un túnel, con una luz preciosa y del que salían cuatro personas. Harry sonrió al ver a sus padres, a Sirius y a Dumbledore. Ya estaba preparado para continuar y le habían ido a buscar.

Veo una luz- dijo Harry a Sally para que informase a los demás- veo a mis padres, a Sirius y a Dumbledore.

Sally no tardó en trasmitirlo. La rubia miró a Harry y él le devolvió la mirada.

Gracias Sally- dijo el chico- siempre te lo agradeceré.

No, Harry, gracias a ti- dijo Sally sonriendo- me he dado cuenta de que este si que es un Don y no una maldición como yo pensaba. Tras ver como te he hecho feliz a ti y a esta gente he decidido que ayudaré a todas las almas que lo necesiten.

Me alegra oír eso- dijo Harry sonriendo- y sal con Charlie es un buen chico y el comprenderá tu Don- Sally miró al pelirrojo y vio que él la estaba mirando- Feliz Navidad Sally, alguna vez nos volveremos a ver, en otra vida, en otro lugar.

Feliz Navidad- dijo Sally- y ahora vete con ellos, te esperan.

Dame tan solo un momento más  
Y te diré lo que guardo por ti  
Un corazón que de tanto esperar  
Ya no quiere volver a latir,  
Y eso es amor…****

Harry caminó hacía la luz. James y Lily lo estrecharon entre sus brazos cuando llegó.

Te quiero hijo- dijo Lily.

Estamos muy orgullosos de ti- dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

No esperábamos menos de ti- dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado el cual no podía contener las lágrimas.

Vamos Harry, vive junto a nosotros la siguiente gran aventura- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿estas preparado?

Harry miró por última vez a Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Sally y a los Weasley; Dumbledore, Sirius y sus padres hicieron lo mismo y luego Harry miró a los que tanto había extrañado por años.

Estoy listo- dijo Harry muy seguro.

Los cinco se metieron en el túnel y desaparecieron. Sally miró a los otros y todos la miraron.

Ya se han ido- dijo Sally- pero no se preocupen algún día lo volveremos a ver… como yo veré a mi familia.

Eso último la chica lo había dicho más para si misma que para los demás pero aun así todos lo escucharon.

Será mejor que me marche- dijo Sally ha sido un placer conocerlos. Ojalá hubiese sido en otras circunstancias.

Sally comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolso mientras caminaba al coche. La señora Weasley se acercó a Charlie y le empujó hacía la chica. El pelirrojo la miró y su madre le devolvió una mirada significativa.

Eh… ¡Eh perdona!- dijo Charlie.

Sally se detuvo y le miró. El joven no sabía que decir se había quedado en blanco al ver los ojos azules de la joven. Fred y George le empujaron con demasiada fuerza y Charlie para no caer tuvo que sujetarse en Sally quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- dijo Charlie.

Bueno- dijo Sally sonrojada.

Charlie sonrió y la acompañó a la cada. Todos entraron menos Ginny, Ron y Hermione que se quedaron mirando al cielo.

¡Vamos chicos hace frío!- los llamó la señora Weasley.

¡Ya vamos!- dijo Ron.

Los tres vieron pasar una estrella fugaz. Sonrieron y cerraron los ojos para pedir un deseo en voz alta.

¡Que Charlie y Sally sean felices juntos!

Los tres abrieron los ojos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry habría pedido lo mismo- dijo Ron echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a su novia y caminando hacía la casa junto a ella.

Si- dijo Hermione- él siempre pensaba en los demás.

Ginny que no se había movido y seguía mirando al cielo, sonrió.

Feliz Navidad Harry- dijo Ginny- la primera Navidad que vas a recordar junto a tus padres.

Ginny corrió hacía Ron, le cogió la mano y los tres entraron a la Madriguera.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola espero que os guste. Es mi primer fic Navideño.

Se lo dedico a mi amigo Horus ya que el me dio la canción que he utilizado para hacerlo, también por que eres una persona muy especial, no cambies nunca porque siempre que hablo contigo tengo un buen día. Te quiero mucho!!!!!!!!! Besos

Y también besos para todos. Ahora os dejo con el fic.


End file.
